Kill your darlings
by AnotherCrazyUser
Summary: Sus destinos se cruzaron y se vieron obligados a seguir el mismo camino. Lo recorrieron de formas diferentes, él era ese hombre con alma de niño y ella la princesa rota que lo iba a destruir. A Katherine le tocó ganar y a Damon perder. Ciento cuarenta y cinco años después se convirtieron en dos caras de la misma moneda. One-shot.


_Un saludo queridos unicornios y demás criaturas de la noche, soy sólo otro usuario loco y estoy aquí para envolverlos con mi demencia. Realmente no tengo idea de donde salió esto, sólo tuve una semana horrible y bueno terminé convirtiendo eso en esto. Espero que lo disfruten._

_**Advertencia: **Ligeras alusiones sexuales y algo de angst._

_Ni TVD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, con algo de suerte Ian me pertenecerá...algún día. _

_Dedicado a T. por ser mi mejor amigo y mi todo, por robarse mi corazón e inspirar estas mediocres líneas. Sí lo lees entonces sabrás que nadie podrá quitarnos nunca lo que tuvimos, ¿quién diría que te irías y dejarías una herida más dolorosa que la soledad anterior a ti?_

* * *

><p><strong>Kill your darlings.<strong>

"_Algunas cosas una vez las has amado te pertenecen para siempre. Y si intentas dejarlas ir, sólo dan vuelta hacia atrás y regresan a ti. Se convierten en parte de lo que eres o te destruyen."_

—_Allen Ginsberg._

—Encantada de conocerlo, _Míster_.

—El placer es todo mío, mi _lady_.

Un saludo, una mirada coqueta y él se encargó de besar su mano acariciando su tersa piel con sus labios. Un encuentro de miradas casual. El mar contra chocolate. Ébano contra Azul. El día contra la noche. No existen las casualidades, sólo los hechos inevitables. Era el primer encuentro de los muchos que tendrían. Una puerta abierta al dolor. Una puerta abierta a la soledad. Una puerta abierta al deseo y a los sentimientos no correspondidos, pero una puerta abierta al fin y al cabo.

Ella le sonrió por primera vez y él supo enseguida que la amaría hasta el día de su muerte. Ella era todo lo que él había estado buscando su vida entera. Él era el hermano que la amaba de más. Ella lo inundaba con su brillo y él opacaba su felicidad. Ella era una mujer rodeada de oscuridad y él era un hombre con alma de niño. Ella no creía en los finales felices y él estaba dispuesto a escribir un cuento de hadas solo para verla sonreír.

¿Qué es más difícil que buscar una aguja en un pajar? Buscar una pajita en un pajar. Pero él la había encontrado, o al menos eso creyó.

Ella era igual a las otras pero él la amó y eso la volvió única. Ella se dejó adorar y se encargó de romperle el corazón cada vez que él le dedicaba un "te amo" y lo único que recibía como respuesta era un silencio sofocante.

Su sonrisa opacaba la luz de cualquier estrella, sus ojos eran dos océanos achocolatados que lo miraban con deseo y algo de lástima. Su risa era su segundo sonido favorito, el primero era la forma en la que ella gemía su nombre cuando hacían el amor. Sus cabellos castaños esparcidos sobre su almohada y su cuerpo desnudo iluminado por la luz del astro mayor que se filtraba por las cortinas de terciopelo francés de su habitación era la imagen más hermosa que había contemplado en su existencia, y su rostro simplemente no se podía comparar a nada que hubiera visto antes.

Así era ella, y él la encontró perfecta. Con cada uno de aquellos defectos que formaban parte del rompecabezas que la componía. Él era sólo una pieza más. Era risible la mínima cantidad de posibilidades que existían de que -entre la inmensidad infinita del universo- la encontrará allí, de nuevo y por primera vez. Y, sin embargo, lo hizo.

Su alma estaba destrozada y él rogaba a todos los dioses que le permitieran reconstruir cada pedazo. Ella era desdichada hasta el infinito, una princesa rota que estaba dispuesta a vender su alma para seguir viviendo. Él era el hermano altruista que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo lo que no tenía por ella.

En la oscuridad de una noche de luna llena ella se acercó a él, después de dedicarle una sonrisa misteriosa y un par de palabras tentadoras que no insinuaban nada diferente al pecado, él cayó presa de sus encantos. Lujuria y deseo era todo lo que ella sentía por él, se dejo amar por aquel que la adoraba demasiado para su propia desgracia.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos y se dedicó a acariciar cada centímetro de su piel, sus labios se encontraron a medio camino y fue simplemente fuego puro. No lo amaba pero lo deseaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir, sus profundos ojos turquesa, sus cabellos oscuros siempre rebeldes y una sonrisa torcida que podría enloquecer incluso a una célibe, su cuerpo trabajado y la asombrosa química que compartían la torturaron completamente. Cada noche lo deseaba con más fuerza, lo quería todo de él.

Quería que él fuera agresivo, que la besara con desesperación y sin un atisbo de dulzura, que dejara de hacerle el amor y se dedicara a follarla, que la tomara sin delicadeza contra la pared, en el jardín, encima del escritorio de su padre e incluso en la cama de su prometido. Quería hacerle perder el control y que el chico bueno y tonto que la seguía a todos lados dejara de serlo, que él intentara someterla cegado por la lujuria.

_Quería liberar a la bestia._

Quería perderse entre esos ojos que la miraban con un amor infinito y dejarse acariciar por aquellas manos fuertes y algo callosas, quería pertenecerle por el tiempo que durara la pasión que la consumía. Quería tenerlo todo, cada pedazo de él. Quería que él le entregara el poder de destruirlo y usarlo a su antojo.

_Y ella siempre obtenía lo que quería._

Esa noche él se deleitó con su cuerpo y ella probó el paraíso de sus besos. Cada contacto era como vivir un cuatro de julio, sus besos solo eran comparables a la mortífera y adictiva nicotina, él estaba asesinando un poco de sí mismo con cada toque y a pesar de todo no podía concebir en su mente la idea de dejarla. Ella lo manipuló, lo utilizó, jugó con él a su antojo, lo sedujo y consiguió acostarse con el hermano de su prometido hasta saciar la lujuria que la abrumaba. Incluso le mostró el monstruo que en realidad era. La amargura la embargo cuando comprendió que él la amaba a pesar de que ella era un engendro, un demonio.

_Ella era su droga y él era su placer culpable._

La mujer tuvo que lidiar con los sentimientos que él honestamente le expresaba. Él en cambio se sentía el hombre más afortunado del planeta. En las noches después de hacerle el amor observaba su rostro tranquilo mientras descansaba en sus brazos y sonreía guardando la esperanza de que ella se quedara con él, que por primera vez alguien lo eligiera a él por encima de su hermano. Que ella lo amara al menos un cuarto de lo que él la quería.

Ella era refrescante como la brisa primaveral, estaba muerta e irónicamente era lo único que aportaba un soplo de vida en su vacía existencia. Moriría por ella, mataría por ella y se convertiría en un monstruo por ella, por aquella que nunca lo amó. Él fue un idiota creyendo que lograría enamorarla, que lograría alcanzar el corazón de alguien que no tenía uno. Ella subestimó la intensidad de su amor.

Ella se entregó también al que amaba, el mismo que no la quería lo suficiente. Al de cabellos castaños y sonrisa amable que la había hecho sentir viva de nuevo, al mismo que engañaba cada noche con su propio hermano mayor. Todo parecía ir "bien" en aquel extravagante trío amoroso. No duró mucho. Estaban destinados al fracaso desde el instante en el que todo comenzó.

El mayor trató desesperadamente de recuperarla, quiso borrar cada beso, cada caricia y cada palabra que le dedicó su hermano a la mujer que él amaba. No lo consiguió, pudo maldecir furioso u odiarse a sí mismo por su fracaso, pero no tuvo la oportunidad. La desgracia los alcanzó de forma imprevista y letal.

Fue inevitable que ella cayera, jamás iba a recibir redención. Era una sucia pecadora, un demonio chupa sangre y una aberración de la naturaleza. Fue descubierta en pleno acto, fue sorprendida bebiendo la sangre del hermano al que amaba, el mismo que había ingerido verbena sin siquiera sospecharlo. El castaño que la llevó a la desgracia. Al saberse la verdad, el amor de su vida le dio la espalda y la entregó. Nunca la amó lo suficiente porque nunca la conoció completamente.

En cambio, el de cabellos azabaches estuvo allí hasta el último instante con una sonrisa gentil cada vez más gastada y desgarrada. Al final ella no lo eligió a él. El de sonrisa torcida y ojos color océano sintió el vacío apoderarse de lo poco que quedaba de su alma mientras se destruía completamente. Ella volvió a elegir a su hermano, le dejó morir.

Cuando volvió en sí se encontró tirado en el suelo mirando el cielo nublado y oscurecido mientras las copas de los arboles eran sacudidas fatídicamente por una implacable ventisca. Estaba recostado en el suelo como un animal herido rodeado de tierra húmeda, hojas secas y su propia sangre con una bala incrustada en su pecho mientras llamaba a gritos a la mujer que siempre amó y que nunca le correspondió. El sufrimiento se hizo más fuerte y las palabras murieron en sus labios resecos, sus pensamientos se tornaron confusos y su respirar empezó a detenerse, perdió la cordura con cada segundo convertido en hora, el dolor le nublo la consciencia y cerró los ojos con lágrimas saladas y amargas surcándole las mejillas y los gritos desesperados de su hermano resonando en la distancia.

La oscuridad lo absorbió y el dolor finalmente desapareció. Debió haber muerto, sin embargo, abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Estaba decidido a acabar con su existencia pero las suplicas del hermano que tanto amaba a pesar de ser la causa de su sufrimiento terminaron convenciéndolo. Bebió sangre humana y ella consiguió lo que tanto quería. Envenenó su alma y lo redujo a cenizas. Su amabilidad, altruismo y generosidad desaparecieron dando paso a un ser que no sentía absolutamente nada. Ella logró que la bestia superara la humanidad del de cabellos negros y lo convirtió en un monstruo.

_Ella mató cada fibra de su humanidad y él se libró del yugo de amarla por la eternidad._

Sus caminos se separaron y cada uno mutó tratando de adaptarse a las circunstancias. Ella, la princesa sin una pizca de humanidad y un odio demasiado grande como para redimirse. Él, un soldado destruido por la chica de su hermano, demasiado roto para volver a ser el que alguna vez fue. Y como por una obra macabra del destino, ahora estaban frente a frente después de ciento cuarenta y cinco años.

—Hola, Damon. —Pronunció la castaña con una sonrisa prepotente en el rostro y una expresión de sorpresa demasiado falsa para ser creída.

—Katherine. —Gruñó él sintiendo cada fibra de su cuerpo llenarse de odio y resentimiento contra la mujer que se encontraba enfrente suyo.

Sus miradas chocaron expresando demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Se reunieron de nuevo y por primera vez. El cerúleo océano contra el chocolate. Ébano contra Azul.

Esta vez no había ninguna puerta abierta y aún así la soledad seguía manifestándose, coincidiendo en un pequeño recoveco de sus almas.

Ahora eran más parecidos de lo que cualquiera podría pensar.

Casi como mirarse en un espejo.

_Una historia destinada a ser olvidada y sentenciada a ser repetida por toda la eternidad._

* * *

><p><em>Y entonces aquí debería explicarles cosas pero lo cierto es que no tengo idea de donde salió, fueron sólo líneas confusas entremezclándose para darle origen a lo que sea que fue esto. Pensamientos de Damon y Katherine, mis personajes favoritos de TVD. Lamento si hice ver a Kath como una arpía, pero ella lo fue xD. Ah, ¿quién no ha creído tener un amor épico y se ha dado cuenta de la amarga realidad? Así que esto es básicamente sobre esos amores eternos que lo son sin serlo. <em>

_Espero que les haya gustado. __Recuerden que con cada review hacen feliz a un panda bebé._

_Merci._

_AnotherCrazyUser _


End file.
